Anime Harry Potter
by Jiggly Booty
Summary: Ron and Harry get turned into anime girls, Follow them on their journey as they try to turn themselves back!
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

Harry and Ron were hanging out in the boy's dormitory juuling with Neville and Seamus. It was a bright Spring day and everyone was outside enjoying the spring air, except for the loser Gryffindor boys.

"Wow I can't believe the muggles create such wacky inventions," said Ron. "I see why my dad's so interested in their stupid asses." He then took a hit of the Juul and passed it to Harry.

"Yeah the Bertie Bott's pod is my favourite flavour," Harry said. " Also Ron you're poor as fuck, stop borrowing my Juul and buy your own."

"I can't afford one, they're 10 Galleons a piece!"

"Broke bitch."

"Square up you bloody wanker."

"Cam ya'll shup da fucc up," Neville complained taking a long hit from his mango Juul. "I tryin to enjoy meself."

Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Neville. "I'm tired of your ugly blueberry face, AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light flew out of Ron's wand and hit Neville."

"Oof," Neville said, then he died.

"Oh my Dumbledore, you killed Neville!" Seamus said taking a hit from his Juul.

"And I'll kill you too." Ron then pointed his shitty wand at Seamus.

"Please don't I'm virgin!" Seamus pleaded.

"AbrACAdABRa," Ron shrieked. The same green light shot out of the wand and hit Seamus. Seamus then lit on fire and died. "He was never relevant in the series anyway." He then walked over and took both Neville's and Seamus' Juuls, because he's poor and ginger.

"Wow that was cool," Harry said. "Anyway I found this old Japanese spell book in Hermione's panty drawer, and by using Google Translate. I found a spell to make our dicks bigger." He then reached into his Versace robes and pulled out an old book made from ramen noodles.

"How epic, what's the spell?" Ron asked scooting next to Harry. Harry then opened the ramen book and flipped to the first page.

"According to google translate we must say 'Kawaii Tokyo Tomodachi' very cool spell, I think."

"I'll do the spell then." Ron then grabbed his wand and pointed it himself and Harry. Ron then took a deep breath and shouted, "Kawaii Tokyo Tomodachi." Instantly a pink light started streaming out of the tip of Ron's wand, hitting Ron and Harry. Instantly Harry felt pain all around his body. "AAAAHHHHH, the PAIN!" Ron shrieked clutching his stomach. To Harry's amazement he watched as breasts started growing from Ron's chest. His long ginger hair turned red and grew down to his waist. His school robes were transformed into a cute High school girl sailor outfit and his ass increased tremendously, his eyes grew very large and turned purple. Finally he turned 2D. "Harry what happened to me?"

When Harry was about to respond he felt even more pain. "LOLLOLOLLOOL," Harry screamed. He felt as large boobs started sprouting from his chest and he felt his butt expand to immense proportions. The same school outfit that Ron was wearing also appeared on Harry. Harry's dark black hair grew down to his shoulders and turned navy blue. He felt his weiner slide back inside him and disappear, which was very uncomfortable. Finally he turned 2D as well. The pain finally receded and Harry was left feeling confused and worried. "Ron are you okay?" Harry asked his best friend. Except his voice was very high pitched and cute.

"I think I'm okay, but my back hurts with these giant tiddies desu," His voice also sounded high, except it sounded horrible. He then started lifting and dropping his tiddies. "Do you know how to turn us back?"

Harry looked back at the page and to his amazement he could now read the Japanese words. The title read "How to Turn into An Anime School Girl" in big font. "Oops," Harry muttered to himself. After reading the entire page he couldn't find anything. "Great, there's nothing."

"WHAAAAT WILL WEEE DOOOOO," Ron sobbed. "We can't stay like this forever desu."

"Shut the fuck up bruh, anime girls are magical creatures right? That means that we'll have to meet with Hagrid."

"Oh yeah that'll make sense. We'll have to sneak out of the castle, I don't want anyone to see us."

Harry-sama nodded and pulled out his invisibility cloak (Even though their sex is female, I'll still use male pronouns fight me). He draped it over Ron and himself and they snuck out of the room. Making sure to kick Neville and Seamus' dead bodies on the way out. They crept down to their common room and saw Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, sitting on the couch by the fire.

Harry had a genius idea, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Kawaii Neko Tomodachi." The pink light shone out and enveloped the cat, slowly the ugly cat morphed into a small pink haired anime girl with cat ears and a bushy tail.

"NYAAAAAAAA," Crookshanks called out, he then started acting cute.

"Look Ron it's a kawaii neko girl," Harry said, petting Crookshanks. Crookshanks made a purring sound and Harry gave him some sushi stored in his anime bra.

"Let's go Harry, we have no times for lolis," Ron snapped back. They left the Gryffindor wing and sneaked outside into the sunshine, everyone was hanging out playing frisbee and other boring healthy shit. They walked by the lake to Hagrid's Hut and snuck inside. They saw that Hagrid was watching his favourite anime, Sword Art Online, on his shitty tv (which is a garbage show btw). Harry and Ron took off the invisibility cloak in front of Hagrid.

"REEEEEEEEE," Hagrid screamed, jumping out of his chair. He then noticed that there were two anime girls in his hut, he blushed a deep red color."Konichiwa, welcome to my mansion desu." He then respectfully bowed his head.

"Hagrid you fat fuck, It's me Ron and the other girl is Harry Pothead desu."

"Ron, Harry? Wat happened to you?"

"We found this strange spell in an old Japanese spell book and it turned us into anime girls." Harry said, wiggling his large birthing hips. "And we don't know how to turn ourselves back, so we came here for your help. You're a grimy weeaboo aren't you?"

Hagrid nodded his large hairy head, "First of all call me an otaku, the **w** word is a slur against my culture. Sure I'll help you, but I have to tell you about the history of anime first."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lore

"I think you should take a seat, it's a long story," Hagrid said motioning to his hobo scented couch. Harry-sama and Ron-chan walked over and took a seat on the couch, right next to Hagrid's Sakura body pillow. "Would you guys like some mochi ice cream and green tea?" The two anime girls nodded their heads and Hagrid gave them some ice cream and tea.

"Oi Hagrid, why does this pillow smell like cum?" Ron-chan asked disdainfully, poking the body pillow with his wand.

"DON'T TREAT MY WAIFU LIKE THAT YOU STUPID CARROT," Hagrid yelled grabbing Sakura away from Ron and hiding her under his bed. "She's perfect regardless of what the fandom says. Anyway you guys came here for information and I have it." Harry-sama and Ron-chan nodded their heads in hoping this conversation would be over. "As you might know, anime was invented by Japanese muggles not too long ago. WELL THAT'S ENTIRELY WRONG."

"What do you mean that's wrong," Harry-sama asked inquisitively.

"Anime was actually invented by a wizard, none other than Salazar Slytherin himself."

Harry-sama and Ron-chan gasped, "No wonder anime is so god awful."

"WATCH YOUR DAMN TONGUE YOU PUMPKIN. Anyway, Slytherin soon discovered that anime was too powerful for any mortal to wield; so he traveled far from Britain so he could hide it from dickheads like Godric Gryffindor. Eventually he came across Japan and gave it to the muggles that were living there, few people even realize how magical anime truly is."

"Okay that's cool and all," Ron-chan began. "But that doesn't tell how we can turn back into ourselves desu."

Hagrid snorted, "If I was you, I wouldn't even want to turn back into a boring human." Ron-chan glared at Hagrid over his tiddies. "But according to legend Salazar Slytherin hid a special spell book in the Slytherin common room called the Elder Manga, if there was any book with a spell to turn you back it'd be in there."

"Oh blimey shite," Harry-sama said, sinking into the couch. "The Slytherin common room of all places? That place sucks balls."

"Harry's right, I hate that place desu," Ron-chan said, crossing his arms. "We have to have nicknames so that Harry and I don't get recognized. I'll be Kozuki and Harry will be Chopsticks."

"Those names are rubbish," Hagrid said disappointedly. Ron-chan picked up his green tea and threw it at Hagrid, painfully smacking him in the man tiddy. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU SAGGY SWEET POTATO."

"Cause you're poop, let's go Harry."

"Bye Hagrid arigato for everything," Harry-sama said politely. Hagrid grumbled under his breath and started watching Sword Art Online again. Harry-sama and Ron-chan got up and put the invisibility cloak back on. They both stepped out of Hagrid's hut and started walking back to the castle, the Great Lake was to their right. They didn't notice as a large tentacle stretched out of the water until it was too late. The slimy wet tentacle quickly wrapped around Ron-chan's ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"HARRY HELP ME." Ron shrieked as the tentacle started pulling him towards the water.

"RON HOLD ON," Harry yelled as he started running after his friend. Ron desperately tried to claw for a hand hold, but the tentacle was too strong. Right when Ron was about to reach the water's edge the tentacle lifted him up into the air, growing taller and taller until the monster finally revealed itself. It had pinkish cherry skin, large soggy eyes, and sharp snapping beak. Harry knew there was a Giant Squid that lived in the lake, but he never thought that he was gonna fight it. Hesitantly he drew his wand and pointed it at the squid, already a crowd of students were forming around Harry interested in the violence. They were recording the fight on their wands.

"Stupefy," Harry shrieked. A small red light shot out of his wand and hit the squid. The spell bounced harmlessly off the Giant Squid and into the crowd, hitting Dumbledore who just arrived to fight the monster.

"OOOOHHHHHH SHIT," the crowd screeched, making sure to record their now unconscious headmaster.

"CHOPSTICKS," someone yelled. Harry turned around to see Hagrid standing by him out of breath. "I came running once I heard Kozuki screaming." Before Harry-sama had a chance to respond Hagrid said, "Are you actually insane? Tentacled monsters can detect anime girls from 100 kilometres away, even when they're invisible. You should've never been so close to the lake."

"Oh sure, I tooootally would know that."

"I taught that in Care of Magical Creatures."

"That class was actually useless as shit don't even get me start-," before Harry could finish his sentence he heard Ron-chan scream. He looked back and saw that the squid was trying to sneak its tentacles into Ron's skirt. "Don't worry Kozuki I'll save you, Crucio!" This time the spell hit the squid in the eyeball. The squid screamed in pain, but soon its pain turned to anger. It started thrashing its arms wildly, shaking Ron like a ragdoll.

"SCREEEEEEEEE," it furiously screamed. Using Ron as a melee weapon the squid swung him into the gathered students hitting a dozen people to the ground. It plucked Neville out of the crowd and hurled him as far as it could. Neville landed on the Whomping Willow where he was quickly beaten to death, chunks of flesh flew everywhere. Immediately the students started cheering as they got it on camera. Harry did his best to avoid the tentacles but unfortunately one of them snapped forward and managed to knock his wand out of his hand.

"Aarrrrgggggg, my wand!" Harry turned around but it was already lost in the crowd.

"Chopsticks you don't need a wand, use the power WITHIN." Hagrid cried out.

 _'The power within?'_ Harry thought to himself. He decided it was worth a try, he closed his eyes and focused in on himself. He soon started feeling himself levitating. He glowed a bright blue and his school uniform transformed into a sexy anime warrior outfit, only two thin suspenders covered his massive breasts. Immediately the crowd started applauding as everything was better with tiddies. A golden sword materialized in Harry's hand and he mysteriously descended to the ground. Harry was ready to kick some cephalopod ass.

The squid, somehow realizing the imminent danger, focused all of its attacks on Harry. Harry rolled to the side and swung his sword, cutting off three tentacles at once. The Giant Squid screamed in pain and blood erupted from its arm stumps. "WORLD STAR," Someone in the crowd screeched. Desperately the squid squid brought Ron to its mouth and bit off his tits. Ron sexily moaned, which gave Harry determination to save his friend. The squid then lurched one of its undamaged tentacles at Harry. Harry using his anime powers timed his jump perfectly and landed on the squid's arm. He then put his arms behind him and Naruto ran up the tentacle. Once he reached the top of the tentacle he front flipped 10 metres into air and held his sword in both hands in an overhead position. His chainmail skirt majestically fluttered in the wind, flashing the entire audience his striped panties. The crowd started cheering again.

"Time to die bitch."

"WOoMy," The squid said in return.

Using all his strength Harry plunged the sword hilt deep into the Squid's brain, killing it instantly. As if in the slow motion the squid fell back into the water sending up a tidal wave of blood and water, its tentacles went limp and released Ron, who then swam back to shore. Harry turned around to walk back to land, but suddenly he felt very dizzy. His vision swam and he started stumbling around like a drunkard. He collapsed to his hands and knees and tried to stand back up, but went unconscious from the effort.

 **Chapter 2**

 **If you're enjoying "Anime Harry Potter," make sure you check out my other fanfics! There's more in store, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

Harry-sama woke up with a start. ' _Where am I?'_ He thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he was laying in a bed in Hogwarts' infirmary. "Oh great," he muttered to himself.

"Nice to see that you're awake desu," a voice said from his right.

Harry turned his head to see that Ron was sitting in a different bed, reading the Daily Prophet's comics and drinking green tea. "How long have we been asleep?"

"According to Madam Pomfrey, 2 days. That transformation of yours took a lot of energy."

Harry stared at his fingers remembering the events that happened two days ago. _'What was that? Was that the true power of anime?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Madam Pomfrey stepped into the room with a surprised look on her face. "Wow Chopsticks, you're awake! I guess that prototype potion of goblin semen and cocaine did its magic." Harry-sama immediately felt ill, but didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me anything, Hagrid has already explained that you two are the new Japanese foreign exchange students. I'm a big fan of K-pop, so I'm glad you're here."

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH, K-pop is Korean," Ron said.

"All asian people are the same," Pomfrey said smiling. "Only white people are important anyway."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing, but shouldn't Japanese people be more ashamed on how they tortured their **white** prisoners of war during WW2? I only wish America dropped 10x more atomic bombs on those slanty eyed savages. Anyway I'll return at 5:00pm to bring you your dinner, which will be white rice that I definitely didn't spit in. Sorry, we don't eat cats and dogs in this country." She then went back out the door and closed the it behind her.

"I didn't know the school nurse was a racist bitch desu," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "I saw that your boobs were ripped off, now they're back to normal."

"Magic duh"

"Ah"

"Yup"

Harry sat up and got out of bed and started stretching. "We need to get into the Slytherin Common Room and get that fucking manga."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"I...I don't know, but getting out of this room will be a lot more useful than sitting around doing nothing."

Ron groaned and shoved the Daily Prophet between his breasts. "Let's get going then." They both got up and walked over to the door. They very cautiously opened the door and peeked out, but Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to been seen. "The coast is clear." They then opened the door to its entirety and crept down the stairs. There was no one out in the halls and they realized that class must've been in session.

"What luck," Harry said excitedly. "Let's look around the Slytherin Common Room." They then started walking down the maze like hallways of Hogwarts. Eventually they made it to the dungeon's steps and went down.

"It's creepy in hereeeeeeee desu," Ron said shivering.

"Shut up bitch, it's just musty."

"What did you say to me wanker?!" They turned a corner and bumped into someone who was standing there, knocking Harry and the unknown person to the floor.

"Oof, hey watch where you're going you worthless cunt." Harry-sama screeched. He then noticed that he bumped into Draco Malfoy, the most edgy kid in school.

Draco stood up and glared at the two anime girls, "Wait till my father hears about this." The anger faded from his face and interest soon appeared. "Aren't you the new Japanese school girls? The ones that fought the giant squid?" Suddenly an idea popped into Harry's head.

"Why yes," Harry murmured seductively. "We were looking around the school, to get familiar with everything. Someone told us that Slytherins are the coolest and most goth out of all of the four houses."

"Why yes, yes we are."

Harry took a deep breath and shoved his massive tits in Draco's face, and started playing with Draco's white hair. Immediately Draco got so horny that he got a nosebleed. "Could you show me how a bad a Slytherin truly is?" Draco blushed a deep red and nodded his head. "Maybe you can show me...in your bedroom." Harry then winked and sparkles sparkled in his eye.

"Su-sure, It woo-ould be an honor," He muttered.

Harry-sama grinned a wry grin and took his tits away from Draco's face. "Let's not take too long." Harry-sama grabbed Draco's hand and let him lead them to the Slytherin Common Room. After walking for awhile they stopped in front of a wall that looked no different than any of the other walls in the dungeons.

"Hagrid's ballsack," Draco muttered to the wall. The door swung inward revealing the Slytherin common room. There were MCR posters everywhere, a couple pentagrams drawn on the floor, and lots of crochet needles and yarn. Cause goth kids love to crochet. Draco then stepped inside, Ron and Harry trailed after him. Surprised that it was that easy to get inside the secret Slytherin base. "Now," Draco said wiggling his eyebrows. "We can get to business." He then leaned forward and tried to kiss Harry-sama, but Harry slapped him which knocked him out instantly.

"Wow that was cool Harry."

"I know, let's get to business." They looked at the bookcase in the back, but all it had was Thirteen Reasons Why and The Book of Mormon.

"Great this is going to be hopeless," Ron whined sitting on the ground.

"Cheer up Ron, it has to be here somewhere."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at the Slytherin fireplace. "Wait a minute," he whispered. He got off the floor and walked over to fireplace and peered closer. One of the bricks had very tiny Japanese characters. Ron then realized that it was a spell. "Harry I think I found something."

"I don't care about you."

"Okay," Ron turned back to the fireplace. "It's worth a shot." He pulled out his wand and performed the spell, "Yaoi Yuri Hentai!" The entire fireplace started glowing in bright iridescent rainbow colours. The ground started moving and everything started shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!"

"RON WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID WANKER!"

Before Ron could respond the entire fireplace collapsed in on itself, "Oops."

"Now you've done it."

Ron shrugged and started digging through the debris. After a couple minutes of digging he finally felt something that didn't feel like the rock from the fireplace. He dramatically pulled out a small book from the rubble. Ron gasped in wonder, it was the most beautiful book he had ever seen. The cover itself showed the founders of Hogwarts drawn as anime characters. Ron opened the book and was amazed by the most beautiful illustrations in the world. He knew that this book was important, if not the most important thing in the universe. He would do anything in his power to protect it. Keep it from anyone who wanted to use its immense power for evil. It was his destiny to be the guardian of the manga.

"Accio manga!" A voice shouted from behind Ron. Immediately the manga yeeted out of Ron's hand and across the room.

"NO MY BABY," Ron shrieked. Ron and Harry turned around to see none other than Professor Snape holding the manga.


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Snape

"Gimme that back," Ron screeched.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape said annoyingly in his emo voice.

"Uh nothing," Harry said innocently.

"Well explain the destroyed priceless fireplace and Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. Poking unconsciousness Draco with his wand.

"Uh, a tornado," Ron suggested.

"Do I look like an idiot? Follow me," Snape said flipping his fabulous hair.

"What if I say no?" Ron said cheekily. Snape rolled his eyes and swished his wand, immediately chains flew out and wrapped around Ron's and Harry's hands. "Well shite." Snape left the room and Ron and Harry followed him begrudgingly. "Harry we have to get that book back," Ron whispered to his friend.

"I'm aware Ron," Harry snapped back. "But It's kinda hard to do that right now, don't ya think? Just follow him and see what happens."

After walking for awhile Snape led them out of the dungeons and into a room on their right. It's been awhile since Harry had been in Snape's office, but it seemed different. Large poofy blond wigs filled the shelves and enough makeup to choke a Hungry Hungry Hippo, Harry saw Jeffree Star's new palette "Blood Sugar." Gaudy flamboyant dresses filled the shelves and a James Charles video was playing on Snape's shitty mac.

"ArghH," Snape moaned. He ran over and desperately tried hiding everything. "Pansy Parkinson, must've left her stuff in here."

"Snape, are you a drag queen?" Ron cheekily asked, because he's a cheeky wanker.

"No," Snape said unconvincingly.

"Oh my god you are!"

"NOOOOOpe." He threw a pair of heels higher than the London Eye at Ron. "Shut up already."

"Fine then, be a douche."

"This insult is inexcusable, I sentence you to ten years of detention. 9 years and 364 for the fireplace and Draco, and one day for the disrespect."

"Fine I don't give a fuck, but give us that book back." Ron said aggressively.

"Ah yes, what do you know about the Elder Manga? This is a sacred Slytherin relic and does not belong to you retarded Gryffindors, you cannot grasp the immense power it contains."

"Yes we can," said Harry.

"No you can't, shut up. I'm going to give this to Headmaster Dumbledore, and that's the tea."

"Bet," Ron screamed. He felt a golden radiant energy inside him. He released the anime power and broke the chains containing himself and Harry.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," Snape screamed. Ron jumped 5 metres into the air and eyed Snape below him.

"Time to git rekt desu."

"My wig's been snatched," Snape said in defeat. Ron then fell down and snapped Snape's neck with his monstrous birthing thighs. Snape's body became limp and fell forward onto his desk.

"Oh my god Ron, you killed a teacher!"

"I know and it felt great," Ron then reached over and plucked the Elder Manga out of Snape's hands. "We better hide the body." The boys then dragged Snape to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and slid his body into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow I'm glad we got that out of the way," Harry said, while wiping his hands on his skirt. They heard a gasp of surprise behind them. They both whirled around to see Neville Longass.

"What the fuck did you do to Professor Snape?" Neville squeaked incredulously.

Harry whipped out his wand and screeched, "Microwave-iosa." Immediately Neville's brain was microwaved and he died.

"Well we better hide this body too." They then also threw Neville's body into the Chamber of Secrets. "Now we better start reading the manga."

Harry nodded his head and Ron opened the book, but right when they were about to read they heard Dumbledore's voice on the intercom. "Hey guys, so apparently Voldemort and an army of Deatheaters are on their way to Hogwarts. Students could you like report to your common houses, and staff please lock the Slytherins in the dungeons because we hate them. Anyway prepare for a fight or whatever, bye."

"Fucking ogre nuts, right when we were about to turn back." Ron groaned while rubbing his tits.

"Leave it to gay Voldemort to come right now, anyway let's get ready to fight him."

"Harry you realize this is fucking Voldemort right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Let's get ready to kick some ass desu." They stepped out into the hallway, which was now full of screaming students and chaos. Ron shoved the Elder Manga between his tits for safe keeping. They went to the closest window and looked outside. They saw Voldemort and an army of deatheaters dancing across the bridge to the school.

"Oh wow," Harry remarked nonchalantly.

"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower desu," Ron said.


	5. Chapter 5: Uh Oh

Ron and Harry pushed themselves through the crowd of retarded students and to the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. They quickly ran up the stairs two at a time until they got to the top. There was no one there except Ron and Harry. They peeked over the edge of the tower and saw that the army had made their way across the bridge and was hanging around outside the front doors of the school. The professors had created a giant bubble forcefield to keep out the intruders, but Voldemort was trying to destroy it with his dumb magic. "Uh Harry," Ron said while squeezing his legs together."

"What Ron?" Harry asked, not really caring what Ron had to say.

"I have to go to piss desu," he said grimacing.

"Um, go pee on Voldemort or something."

"K," Ron then squatted over the side of the ledge and pulled down his lacy panties. Immediately a geyser of piss shot out of Ron's fanny blasting the group of Deatheaters. Immediately there were cries of alarm as the torrent of pee pushed people off the cliff and to their deaths. A couple of Deatheaters screamed 'PROTEGO' but their puny shield spell had no effect on the anime girl piss.

"NO MY ARMY," Voldemort shrieked in dismay as his followers were being carried off the cliff. "GO BELLATRIX STOP HER!" Bellatrix who had been drinking the pee stood up and started climbing up the side of the tower.

"Ron hit Bellatrix, she's climbing up the tower," Harry shouted, but right when he said that Ron ran out of pee.

"Whew, that feels better," he said standing up and pulling his underwear into place. "I haven't peed in a couple of days." Harry looked over the side and saw that Bellatrix was right there grinning up at him.

"AHHHH AN UGLY BITCH," He screeched, he then kicked Bellatrix in the face. Immediately she let go of the ledge and grabbed her face.

"Fuuuuuucccccccckkkkkk yyyyyyoooooouuuuuuu," she moaned as she fell all the way back down the tower and landed on Voldemort.

"My back," Voldemort groaned like an old man.

"Woooooo hooooo," Ron and Harry said. While bumping their thicc hips together.

"That's enough," Voldemort said flipping his cape. "DESTH*&TT N JNWPOOP DISGUSTANG!" His wand glowed a brown colour and the spell shot out hitting the bubble. With a loud suction noise, the bubble popped. Immediately the Deatheaters started flossing and doing the orange justice victoriously.

"I want to kill these bastards even more," Ron said while crossing his legs. He reached into his skirt and brought out a rainbow sniper rifle. He then laid on the ground and aimed his gun downwards. They watched as the army opened the doors and went inside the school. With a loud popping noise, Ron started headshotting the Deatheaters as they made their way into Hogwarts. He managed to kill 5 before the rest disappeared inside. "Drats," Ron said. "I wanted to get a couple more." He tossed his gun off the tower and they watched as it plummeted down, hitting Neville in the head and crushing his brains.

"No matter, we'll have plenty of more opportunities," Harry said, flipping his hair sexily. They stood up and ran to the door and down the stairs. They heard screams and loud explosions that shook the castle. They reached the bottom of the steps and saw that the Deatheaters were bullying the students. "Hey you guys can't do that, this is a safe space."

"Oi yeah? Wut da fucc are ye gona dew aboot it ye wee cunt?" A very Irish Deatheater said. Ron and Harry turned towards each other and grasped each others' hands. They stared deep into each others' eyes and they felt a holy warmth begin in their hearts. A golden aura started emitting from them blinding the Deatheaters in a brilliant flash. When the flash receded it revealed that Harry's and Ron's schoolgirl outfits had been replaced with warrior outfits that showed off their jiggly boobs and juicy asses. They were ready to fight.


End file.
